a great perhaps awaits us
by clarembees
Summary: "we need to talk." four words that have the power to change everything for randy and eva; just not in the way he necessarily assumed {established randy orton/eva marie}


_a/n: i love eva marie, and i've wanted to write something with her for a long time, so after seeing a lot of manips of her and randy orton on tumblr, i decided to write this. i've never written her or randy before, so i hope this is okay._

**~*~a great perhaps awaits us~*~**

Tears stung at Eva Marie's hazel eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip while going through her twitter feed. She found a picture of her dressed in Randy's RKO t-shirt with the caption _supporting my man #totaldivaspress_. Another picture showed the two of them in their gear before a taping of Smackdown, captioned with _#allredviper_. She sniffled as her finger swiped over a link to an Instagram video of her and his daughter Alanna jamming to his theme song as they watched him make his entrance for a house show.

And now… Now_ all_ of that could be gone. She shuddered from dread creeping along her spine.

She swallowed thickly as a voice whispered in the back of her head _late_.

That's right she was late, late as in missed her period. Late as in might be pregnant.

She sucked in a shaky breath, not moving to start changing into her gear, but frozen and staring off into space.

"Eva?" She didn't register the concerned voice.

All she could think about was what if she _was_ pregnant? Did Randy even want more children? If he didn't, where would that leave her? Could she really raise a baby alone? She was just getting back on solid ground with her family after her fiasco of a marriage ended; what would they think of her if she was back in Concord, barefoot and pregnant and the father nowhere to be found?

"Eva!" The shouting of her name got progressively louder, until she finally lifted her head, meeting Brie Bella's concerned chocolate eyes.

It was strange seeing the brunette standing there, her perfectly shaped brows furrowed with worry and concern in her eyes. It was like Randy hadn't just helped Seth Rollins deliver a vicious beating to Roman in a steel cage on RAW days before, but the red head wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Brie had _always_ been such a good friend to her, even after their somewhat rocky start, and she needed to get _this_ off her chest.

"How's Roman?" Eva mumbled, unable to reveal her secret just yet.

"Other than being restless and wanting to jump Seth in the arena's parking lot or the hallways and to put Randy on the receiving end of a," The brunette's cherry lips curled into a grin. "Devastating spear _and_ Superman punch, he's fine. You on the other hand, look like hell." She pulled the red head into her lithe frame, sitting next to her on the locker room's bench.

"What's wrong?" Brie murmured, petting Eva's hair.

Eva nuzzled Brie's shoulder, her voice muffled by the brunette's creamy skin causing her to say, "I didn't quite catch that."

Pulling back, the red head heaved a heavy sigh, swiping at her tear filled eyes. "I'm late." Her tone was barely above a whisper.

Brie's eyes widened. "Are you… I mean…" She stumbled but quickly recovered as Eva broke down, finally giving into the urge to cry and the Bella Twin pulled the sobbing woman into a hug. "It's okay." She rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's okay. And I know everything's kinda crazy right now, but you _have_ to find out for sure. It could be nothing, just stress or whatever, but you won't know till you take a test. You also have to tell Randy. This affects him, too."

"How am I supposed to do that? Just walk up to him and be like, _hey babe i might be knocked up_?"

"I think you should be _slightly more_ tactful." Brie joked, earning a huff of laughter and half a smile.

"Shut up."

"If worse comes to worse, I'll sic Roman on Randy. But I have a feeling you don't have _anything_ to worry about." Brie assured, tucking strands of hair behind Eva's ear. "He loves you. He wouldn't have let you into his life as much as he has, if he didn't. Just like he wouldn't have let you become so close to Alanna if this was just a fling."

"Yeah?"

"For sure, girlie. For sure."

* * *

><p>Standing outside Randy's locker room, Eva was once again biting her lip and feeling like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hesitantly she knocked on the door, and after one shaky beat of her heart it opened.<p>

Randy's harsh blue eyes greeted her and his lips instantly curved. "Hey." His raspy tone, as usual, had shivers going up and down her spine. Just like the sight of him already dressed in his trunks and boots did.

Seeing him like _that_ made it hard for Eva to remember that their lives were, as dramatic as it sounded, hanging in the balance. She felt a pang of sadness hit her gut, thinking she might never see him like this again, his chest bare and oiled, his lips curled into that signature grin and him staring at her in a lusty but loving way, if that even made sense.

His grin faltered slightly as he observed, "You're not in your gear. Did Steph pull your match against Natayla?!" His voice rose, anger flaring in his gaze. "If she fucking pulled your match, I'm gonna…"

"I pulled the match!" Eva revealed, reaching for his hand to calm him. The last thing she needed was him marching into Stephanie's office and threatening one of their bosses. Even if he was Hunter's number one guy, Hunter wouldn't take anyone threatening his wife.

"Why the hell would you do that?! Did one of those harpies start saying shit again?! Was it Nikki?" His voice slightly lowered in volume, his eyes darting suspiciously, thinking Stephanie's new favorite toy could show up at any moment. "If it was _her_, you tell Steph to fuck your match with Natayla and put you in the ring with her new Barbie. You show Nikki Bella you're light years from where you used to be, and you do it by punching her right in that smug bitch mouth of hers."

It wasn't exactly Shakespeare, but the sentiment still made Eva's heart swell. She felt her cheeks flushing from his praise, and wanted to do just what he said to do, but she couldn't. And in an instant her heart had gone from swelling to deflating.

She sighed heavily, pushing hair behind her ears. "No one said anything. I went to Stephanie and told her the match needed to be pulled because…" She bit her lip, voice trailing as she looked down at her feet before meeting his eyes again. "I _can't_ be in the ring tonight. I, um… I might… It's…" Another sigh came from her chest as she growled in frustration before saying softly, "We need to talk."

Briefly Eva saw panic flash in Randy's eyes. Then his jaw became set and she could hear the subtle grinding of his teeth.

**"Aren't we talking now?"**

"Yeah, but I mean _really _talk." She emphasized, once again, feeling tears starting to sting. "Like in our hotel room after the show?"

"You're on in 10, Orton." A suddenly appearing stagehand droned.

"I gotta prep." He responded gruffly, walking past, but not getting far because she grabbed his arm.

_"Please."_ She begged.

"Fine." He yanked his arm from her grasp and stalked toward the gorilla area to prep for his match.

* * *

><p>"Spit it out." Randy growled once he and Eva walked into their room. "It's bad enough I'm gonna have to listen to Sam say <em>i told you so<em>, but I have to figure out way to tell Alanna you're not gonna be around anymore."

Eva's eyes widened to almost inhuman levels, and somehow her heart was able to shatter and sink at the same time. "What?"

"What do you mean what?! You're the one coming around saying we need to talk! I know _exactly _what that bullshit is code for! Sam said to me and the next thing I knew I was in some lawyer's office making a fucking schedule for when I was allowed to see my kid!"

"You think I'm breaking up with you?"

"We need to talk means the same thing to all you women. Just fucking say it and get the hell out!"

Eva didn't know how a feeling of relief was washing over her, but it was. "I'm not breaking up with you. The last thing I would do is break up with you."

"Then what the fuck is going on?!"

"I'm late." She finally confessed.

Déjà vu, until this moment, was something Randal Keith Orton had never experienced. Once upon a time, Sam – his ex-wife – had said those very words to him, but this situation was different. They had been married and trying, sort of, to have a baby. He and Eva were neither married or trying.

Also, he _always_ made sure to glove up _and_ she was on the pill. What the fuck was happening?!

"Late?" He rasped.

"I missed my period by almost a week. I just have to take a test to see either way."

"Do we have to go out to get one?"

"No, we don't. I picked one up after your match against Rob VanDam was over. I just need some water, so I can…" Her cheeks nearly matched the vibrant red of her hair. "You know, um…."

"All that's in the fridge is water, so you should be good. I had the front desk lady to get rid of all the alcohol before we checked in." He shrugged, acting nonchalant, but Eva thought her heart was going to burst from her chest, she was so overwhelmed by the gesture. "It's no big thing."

"Thank you." She murmured, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p>After gulping down the bottle, Eva retreated to the bathroom, leaving Randy sitting on the bed. He found himself going through his phone, looking at all the pictures of Alanna he had. Her hair was the shame shade of brown as his. She had his Dad's crooked grin, always smiling with all her teeth. She got the Orton nose too. Her eyes were Sam's in color and shape, a nice shade of green flecked with hazel streaks. They had the same shape in their cheeks, too.<p>

As he kept looking, seeing Alanna go from a chubby baby to the little girl in pigtails and various uniforms for sports and dance that she was now, he couldn't help but wonder what his baby with Eva could look like if she was pregnant?

Would they have Eva's hazel eyes? They'd most likely be tall. The rich, dark brown hair that was now hidden under a layer of vibrant red? Cowboy Bob's grin like their half-sister?

**_Fuck, becoming a Dad turned me into a pussy_**, he griped inwardly. He could practically hear Hunter's gravel laughter mixed with Dave's booming type and then that fucking bastard Kane, mocking him. But the worst would be fucking Rollins. He'd be howling with laughter that stupid shit eating grin on his face, and Hunter would have to hold him back before he finally fucked up that pretty boy's face.

He felt his hands clench into fists as he imagined his knuckles colliding with Rollins' jaw.

A maniacal grin crossed his lips, just thinking of how he'd knock that two-toned bitch right off his feet and how much he deserved it. Ever since that kid became Hunter and Stephanie's little pet, he'd been insufferable. And if he fucking waved that damn briefcase in his face one more time…

Feeling the bed sink brought Randy out of his murderous fantasy. Turning he saw Eva crawl into his lap, her arms and legs curling around him like an octopus as she murmured into his ear, "We have to wait five minutes."

Her scent of amber and blackberries calmed him slightly, but honestly he was _still_ thinking of punching out Rollins. Even if his life was about to change forever.

Her trembling tone broke the silence that had settled over them, "I'm scared."

"About what?" He wasn't the biggest talker, but seeing her watery eyes staring up at him, looking like he held all the answers in the world, he'd swallow his pride and talk or whatever.

"_Everything_." She answered honestly. "My brain's going a million different directions, I feel like it's going to start oozing out of my ears or something. I just… For awhile I thought I wasn't even going to be _able_ to have kids. I've barely been divorced for half a year, I'm _still_ on shaky ground with my family after everything that happened with Jonathan," She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I just found you." She let out a watery laugh, tenderly cupping his jaw. "And there's Alanna who's just getting used to me being around not being your number one chick. And what about my career? It's barely started. I'm _finally_ finding my footing in the ring and improving. I think Stephanie _actually_ sort of likes me now. But then I had to go and tell her to pull a match because I might be knocked up, so any good will I built has probably gone out the window, so I'll just be guest refereeing and be used for beat downs again…" Her voice broke off as she let out a soft sob.

"No matter what happens, I'm _not_ going anywhere. If you are, we deal; head on. If you're not, we make sure we're more careful." A seductive grin curled at the seam of his lips. "No more being naked in my locker room after matches, missy." He poked at her hip while sucking slightly on the slope of her neck. "Or waiting for me in the shower either. _Fuck_," He groaned, biting the shell of her ear, making her squirm. "I'm gonna miss that shit."

"Stop it!" She yelped, tan skin matching the vibrant red of her hair.

"Hey, I get it." He smirked, kissing the edge of her mouth. "I'm irresistible. You can't help yourself."

"And you call Rollins cocky." She rolled her eyes just as the alarm on her phone beeped, signaling the five minutes was up.

**"Wait."**

Randy stopped Eva from reaching for her phone. She arched a brow, curious as to why he wanted to wait.

"You repeat this, and I'll _never_ be naked and waiting for you in your locker room." He threatened and she tried to hold back laughter, but nodded seriously, so he could continue. "While you were in the bathroom, I was looking at pictures of Alanna and thinking about what our kid could look like, you know, if we're gonna have one. Your eyes wouldn't be so bad. They're pretty."

"I'd like them to have your nose. It's cute."

"If it's a boy, they can't have your feet or hands. Even though, I like both. Small hands and feet is weird for guys. But if it's a girl, Alanna would want her to have your ballerina legs, so she can teach them to dance and have someone to give her tutu and pointe shoes to."

"Nah, my girl's gonna be a soccer player."

"Soccer's cool. But she'll wanna play baseball. She'll be watching Cardinals games from the womb."

_"Baseball?"_ Eva groaned, head falling against Randy's shoulder. "But that's boring!"

"Shut your mouth, woman. If I didn't suck, I'd be happily toiling away in the minors just to say I was playing. Baseball's where it's at. And our kid, boy or girl, is gonna think so, too. Alanna," He smiled proudly. "Already does."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Before Eva reached for the test, Randy pulled her into a soft kiss. Their tongues tangled briefly and after letting out a shaky breath, with his arms wrapped around her waist and still sitting in his lap, she reached for the test.<p>

Images of a little boy in a baseball uniform with Randy's harshly colored blue eyes came to the forefront of her mind. Then it was a little girl in soccer cleats. Then Alanna teaching her to dance as she frowned, mimicking her father's scowl. Then the little boy begging to dye his hair so he matched mama.

And as she took a deep breath and flipped the test over, suddenly all of this didn't seem so daunting. Because of breathing in deep, she caught Randy's familiar smell of the forest, like the redwood trees from her hometown and she felt the solidness of his chest pressed against her, a subtle reminder that she wasn't going to do this alone, that he would be there.

"I'm with you all the way." He rasped against the skin of her neck.

_And in one, two, three…_

For a moment it didn't register; the negative sign staring back at her, it was like time was suspended, but eventually her brain refocused and a wash of sadness came over her. There wasn't going to be a little boy in a baseball uniform wanting to dye his hair. Or a little girl in soccer cleats frowning as her big sister tried to teach her to dance.

There wasn't going to be a baby.

"It's negative." She breathed, suddenly overwhelmed by relief.

But as they stared at each other, harsh blue meeting soft hazel, relief was overshadowed by an unexpected sadness the redhead hadn't thought she would feel. Her heart lurched in her chest and a tear fell from her eye, making her shake her head, because seriously _why_ was she crying? It's not like she _wanted_ to be pregnant. Being pregnant was the... Well, okay maybe not _the worst thing_, but now just wasn't the right time.

That didn't stop her from feeling sad, though.

"We got plenty of time to have a little rugrat running around."

Eva laughed as Randy kissed her forehead, knowing he was right. She bussed her nose against his, smile curving at her lips as she asked softly, "Yeah?"

He pressed a kiss to her lips, sweeter than usual, and her heart jumped like always. Pulling back he said, "Yeah."

A smirk crossed the seam of his lips as he waggled his eyebrows up and down, arm snaking around her back to pinch her ass as he whispered in her ear, "Now you can _still_ be naked in my locker room or wait for me in the shower after matches."

She rolled her eyes, shoving him in his shoulder. "You're such a man."

"Don't you forget it, Coyle." He teased, nipping at the shell of her ear.

Uncurling herself from his frame, she pushed him down onto the bed and crawled up the length of his body, tucking her head perfectly underneath his chin and traced his tattoos with her finger saying, "You don't have to say it back, but I love you."

She punctuated her declaration with a kiss to his chest.

He ran his fingers through her crimson tresses, loving the feel of the smooth thickness between his fingers and as they slipped out of her hair, he let his hand trail down her back, finally coming to rest on the appealing curve of her ass, just letting her words hang in the air.

He knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, let alone love and he'd destroyed a lot of relationships and friendships over the years, but he was trying to be better and he felt like her saying she loved him was another step in the road.

It was lame, almost making him sound like some acne ridden punk with his first girlfriend, but he hoped she knew what he meant when he said, "Thanks."

If the warm smile she gave him, one that reached the depths of her soft hazel eyes, was anything to go by, she knew.

"When you're ready, you'll say it back." Her tone was confident.

* * *

><p>Eva wasn't wrong, because when Randy was ready he did tell her he loved her; six months later, after she had been in a brutal triple threat match, to determine the 'Number One Contender' for the Diva's Championship, which AJ had one back during her own triple threat at <em>Night of Champions<em> against Paige and Nikki. Summer had gotten her on a roll up pin, but it had been her best showing and _Stephanie_ had even noticed saying, in that aloof way of hers, "You're improving."

Eva just nodded and as Randy had come to congratulate her, she told him, "I think that's the nicest thing she _ever _said to me."

"Forget about her." His tone was gruff, as he pulled her into his hard frame, not listening to her protests about her being sweaty.

The kiss was hot and intense and then he told her, a murmur against her lips, so low she wasn't sure she heard it at first, "I love you."

And Randy hadn't been wrong either when he said they had plenty of time to have a little rugrat running around.

By the time _Summerslam_ had come around again, Eva was starting to show, and they were sure Alanna was more excited than they were. She was practically bouncing off the walls at the prospect of having a little brother or sister and ran around the halls of the arena, shouting about it at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard.

And then just before the _Royal Rumble_, a baby boy was born; with Randy's blue eyes and the dark brown hair she was born with.


End file.
